Adelle
This article is about the Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift character. For the Final Fantasy VIII character, see Adel. Adelle, real name Adelaide (Adel/Adelaida in Spanish and translated by the Japanese as Adel), is a character in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. She is a famed thief, known by her nickname "Adelle the Cat" (キャット・アデル Kyatto Aderu) due to her agility and swiftness. Upon Luso's arrival in Ivalice, she befriends the stranger and travels together with him. Story Adelle first appeared to Clan Gully during the Quest You Say Tomato... to vanquish the Deadly Nightshades and an Alraune. She offers her services and in turn requests a split of the earnings between herself and the clan. However, at the end of the quest, Adelle took off with the Alraune Drill from the Alraune, a loot that Cid had wanted as it fetches a high price in the market. Later, she reappears in the Quest Wanted: Ugohr, where she attempted to steal the mark Clan Gully had hunted earlier. She unknowingly steps into a trap Cid had laid out, and was interrogated. She reveals that she had already sold the Alraune Drill and spent all the gil she earned from it. In disgust, Clan Gully left her there still trapped, despite her pleas. Clan Gully arrives at the pub and finds her waiting for them, much to their surprise. She then forces her way into their clan. Lennart.]] During the meeting with Lezaford, the high mage hinted on Adelle's secret. Adelle shrugged it off as nothing important. Later she gives Lezaford a visit again, and he tells her that she must accept her gifts or run from herself forever. When Adelle realizes that the mage cannot give her a solution she wanted, she leaves and decides it is time to stop using Clan Gully. She leaves the clan, taking most of the money in their stash. Enraged, Luso and Cid go on a quest to pay for their to-be-huge meal to eat their anger out. When they arrive, a hypnotized Adelle(by Illua) is there to defeat Luso and take his grimoire. Luso manages to snap her out of it during the battle, and has a conversation with Adelle at the end in which he convinces her to stay with the clan and stop being lonely. Thus the "new" Adelle is born, no longer acting for herself, but for the people around her, as she reveals in her next visit to Lezaford. When she says that she will embrace her gifts, the mage tells her of a man he knows who is also a Gifted. She travels to his hideout and meets the Gifted man, Lennart, who will teach the Heritor arts if she beats him in one-on-one combat. Upon victory she gains the Heritor Job and the Lennart ability. Adelle continues to journey with Luso until they reach the Jagd Zellea, where the final battle is about to take place. Here, it is shown that she may have feelings for Luso (which may have been shown in some quests and scenes anyway) as she cries at the thought that the journey is reaching its end and that Luso will be gone, Hurdy attempts to console her and offers to get Luso and Cid, but she refuses saying that she is fine. Hurdy takes her word and leaves after Luso and Cid where she is left contemplating. During the final Battle, if Adelle is present during the battle she will tease Luso that he is afraid, Luso refuses and she cunningly remarks that he's got nothing to worry about because she's there. In the ending where Luso is about to return to his world, she coolly refuses to say goodbye to him and remarks how Hurdy's song for Luso is too "Heroic" for him. Her last words to him are "...I'm not saying goodbye. Okay?" whereas Luso replies "Ok". Adelle is last seen shopping along with a disgruntled Cid who is holding boxes and bag fulls of what possibly may be Galmia Pepe clothing and other things which she has bought, she then walks out of the store calling on Cid who reluctantly follows. It can be implied she remains with Clan Gully. Abilities When she joins the clan, she is a Thief with these abilities: *Steal: Gil *Steal: Item *Loot Lv. 1 Later in the game, she gains access to the Heritor Job, a Job that is exclusive to her only, and she also has access to all hume Jobs. As the only female unit besides Frimelda Lotice with access to hume Jobs, she can also equip female-exclusive armor, including Ribbons, by default. Although Penelo is also a hume, she accesses viera Jobs instead. The three of them are also the only humes covered by laws dealing with females. She is also the fastest unit in the game, even faster than Vaan or a viera Assassin. Musical Themes Adelle's theme is simply titled "Adelle". Along with moments when Adelle is in the spotlight, it is also played during some of the more lighthearted missions. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Adelle has a card in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Trivia *Aside from her agility, Adelle has many traits from a cat, including cat-like eyes, a strand of fabric which resembles her "tail", her ribbon which resembles "cat ears", a black cat face on her upper garment, paw prints on her knife, and two paw prints on her pants. *Her name is sometimes speculated among fans to come from Irene Adler, who is portrayed as a "cat burglar" in some adaptations of the Sherlock Holmes stories. *After the scene where Cid and Ewen meet and Cid is injured, Adelle appears as the NPC next to Luso whenever the player enters a pub. When she leaves the party, Hurdy takes her place. Even when she returns Hurdy remains as the NPC for the rest of the game. it:Adelle de:Adele Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Characters Category:Thieves Category:Hume